ctc_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Bass
Double Bass was a female contestant who was the winner of CTC Season 3 and the runner-up of CTC All-Stars. She also competed in CTC Fans Vs Favorites. Double Bass is among one of the best individual characters to ever participate in CTC. Despite unfortunately flopping in her 2nd attempt, she is the first and currently only character to reach the finale twice and has an astounding 66% full survival rate over 3 seasons, which is far better than any other returnee character. Personality CTC 3 "Double Bass is a girl who loves music. Her whole life is dedicated to music. She only likes older music though, she feels that a lot of the newer music today is just garbage. She mostly likes small bands who haven't gained much popularity. As usually synonymous with people like her, they like to put their opinion on things a lot, and usually scornfully dismiss ideas that don't agree with her own. She has strong ideals and won't let a simple dimwit, (pretty much everyone according to her), change them. Double bass is quick to assume leadership, as she thinks her way is right. This usually leads her to not be open to suggestions, and insist that things go according to her plan. She usually tries to have a nice impression on people though, as no one wants to be seen as a mean person. And she usually isn't aware of her close-minded views, it's just something she's developed over her years of endless critiquing. " CTC 7 "Basically the same but she's... been training..." Gameplay Summary CTC 3 In her first attempt, Double Bass managed to lay low incredibly well. She performed decently in challenges, never making herself a target and never really getting into any danger. This stealthy gameplay took Double Bass deep into the game. Towards the end, she began to use her strategic prowess to manipulate the game to her liking. Taking the debuter, Photoshop, under her wing, she managed to take out every player that she deemed threatening. With a short spark of immunity wins at the very end, Double Bass successfully managed to bring Photoshop to the finale, whom as she expected, performed rather poorly during the finale. Due to Double Bass taking out all of her opponents and bringing a lackluster player to the finals, she managed to win the game by a whole 19 points. The biggest point gap between finalists at this point in the series. CTC 4 After a very impressive win, Double Bass immediately returned to action one season later in Fans Vs Favorites. She was placed onto a team of all returning players, being one of two winners in the season. Due to her threatening presence, and also due to minor personal issues with other players, Double Bass was taken out at her team's second elimination. She went on to indirectly help Ribbon advance through the rest of the game and campaigned for her win. Unfortunately, Ribbon ended up losing to Pallet in the final 2. CTC 7 Despite once again being targeted very frequently, Double Bass found herself allied with a group of very powerful players. After a war against an opposing alliance in the premerge, Double Bass was saved many times by her close ally Light Switch, whom she was extremely loyal to due to his enthusiasm to help her remain in the game. After losing most of her allies to some incredibly messy eliminations, Light Switch was able to go on an immunity run, allowing him to spend the rest of his Tokens entirely on Double Bass and Euro. This trio ended up being the final 3. Light Switch, after winning final immunity, chose to go to the end with Double Bass, due to the two being closer throughout the majority of the competition. Despite playing somewhat well, Double Bass acknowledged how much Light Switch deserved to win the season and essentially didn't even try to beat him. Double Bass ended up placing 2nd to Light Switch, 240 points behind him. Trivia * As previously stated, Double Bass is currently the only character to reach the finale twice. ** The user of Pallet and Porta-Potty was able to reach the finale twice, however it was once per character, which is still impressive but far less trivia-worthy. * Double Bass was the first contestant to successfully utilise the goat strategy in CTC, which involves bringing a player to the finale that you are confident you will win against. She was able to drag Photoshop through the endgame of CTC 3 because she knew he would lose at the end. ** Ironically, she ended up losing the CTC 4 rejoin to Photoshop, who then placed 6th, 11 rankings above her. * Double Bass has competed in more rounds of CTC than any other character with a total of 45. * Double Bass is tied with Teabag for having the lowest finish of any CTC winner, at 17th place. ** It has become an inside joke between many CTC players that 17th place is a very cursed ranking and a lot of players will jokingly taunt those who receive the placement. Category:Winner Category:17th Place Category:Runner-Up Category:CTC 3 Category:CTC 4 Category:CTC 7 Category:Finalist Category:Alumni Category:Honour Placements Category:Bizarre Boomerangs Category:Charismatic Cupcakes Category:Villains Category:Merge Category:Premerge Category:Returnee Category:Female Category:All-Star